1. Field
The example embodiment in general relates to stave floors, in particular to modular composed stave floors.
2. Related Art
In patent application number MX/a/2010/005899, there are disclosed the drawbacks that exist in composed stave floors or engineering floors, which include at least a base substrate (after face) also known as a core and at least a sight substrate, of finished (face) or top part for the traffic surface. The sight substrate is selected from a group that consists of: noble hard woods, exotic woods, capricious woods which, for the formation of its seam, have great acceptance on the market.
In the known stave floors, the minimum material to be rushed for corrective maintenance is 1 mm, while it is known that the sight substrate, also referred to as micro plates or plates, has a thickness from 2 to 3 mm. The drawback of such a thin sight substrate thickness is that upon being sanded or rushed, the remaining material warms up and tends to be deformed and eventually becomes partially or completely detached, thereby completely spoiling the appearance of the floor, as related to its physical, aesthetic and functional properties.
Generally speaking, the micro plate or plate that constitutes the sight substrate, is “de-rolled” wood of the tree trunk from which it is obtained. This affects the aesthetic properties of the final product since the forces of the mechanical action on “de-rolling” generate a sheet that will tend to curl or recover its cylindrical original form. The base substrate nowadays is composed of slung wood or is plated against (triplay). Both sheets are joined by means of glue. A disadvantage of using only glue is that with the open period, both sheets can suffer deformations and/or changes of displacement between them, as well as changes of dimensions. Another disadvantage is that it is necessary to provide a uniform and level surface of assembly, in order to assemble both sheets, as well as to maintain a constant pressure in order to reach the desired adhesion when the glue is uniformly distributed between both substrates. Another disadvantage is the long cure or wait time that the pieces must remain static, without moving. So that the glue completely hardens, the cure or wait time may stretch several days.
The compose stave floors life, due to the thin thickness of the plate of the noble layer or sight substrate therein, is very short, and with no possibility of providing corrective maintenance. Though the materials are supplied pre-varnished from the supplier, the thin thickness of the sheet does not offer a solid base of attachment, the resistance of the glaze is poor, is susceptible to be easily scratched, or easily suffers the effect of peeling.
Currently, one problem of joining both sheets of plate is in preventing the displacement or change of dimensions. As previously noted, different factors, prevent that the sheets are fixed in a firm way, even though patent application number MX/a/2010/005899 tried to solve the problem, finding great benefits, it was not the optimal solution.